Timeline
The following is a detailed, chronological listing of the events of the AMU as they occur relevant to the primary halo canon. The events are organized by Era > Year > Production This page may contain spoilers, and visitors should read with caution. Timeline Pre-Recorded History Undefined Year * Origin Two ancient living beings fight for control of The Origin using the powers of the Reality Keys. A being known as The Lifeform uses the Parallel Key to travel between dimensions to stop a being known as The Savior from erasing the known universe. Pre Human - Covenant War 2498 Ian Carabach is born in April. 2522 Thiago Collado is born on Iota. 2523 Arlon Marcozo is born on Skopje on February 22nd. 2524 Dominique Carrows is born on Hat Yai on June 30th. Human - Covenant War 2525 Gregg Waller is born on Tribute on May 8th. Naomi Marres is born on Actium on November 11th. 2530 Ashita and Ashah Sidana are born respectively in India, Earth on November 1st. 2542 As the war with the Covenant rages on, the Office of Naval Intelligence continues to expand their programs and projects. Monolith is established as a branch with an emphasis on research and development of genetic sciences. 2545 * February Naomi Marres leaves her teaching apprenticeship to enlist in the UNSC. She is sent away from her home world of Actium for basic training. * June Actium is destroyed by the Covenant after a month-long battle. 2552 * August The battle of New Alexandria takes place. Naomi Marres and the other member of 13th Squad are deployed during the night hours to oversee civilian rescue and evac. Arlon Marcozo is presumed dead after being trapped in a highrise collapse within range of Covenant glassing operations. He is rescued in a comatose state hours later by passing UNSC assets. * Glass End During the final days of the invasion of Reach, Corporal Micheal Rowen, Private Jarem Dugem and ODST Morri Atlas are tasked with locating and escorting an Elite defect back to UNSC command. Post Covenant War 2553 * Last Man Standing A small Spartan fireteam, including Dominique Carrows is deployed to a Covenant controlled world to assassinate a loyalist leader. The plan goes awry and Carrows becomes the soul survivor of the operation and is forced to complete the task on his own * DEEP On an unnamed ocean world, an ODST drop pod experiences a critical failure and ends up sunken in a vast sea. A submarine operator is dispatched from a local monitoring station to rescue the lost ODST. 2554 * January Naomi Marres, unable to cope with the effects of her PTSD, turns to the branch of ONI, Monolith in order to have her memory erased. The organization fakes her death shortly after. * Viper Thiago Collado is exposed to Spartan IV Serum and acquires a prototype suit of Spartan IV gear. Under the alias, The Viper, he seeks revenge on fellow criminals on the planet. 2555 * Unnamed Patron Team Machinima This project has only been confirmed as a future AMU title. * Huntress Spartan Agent Twenty Seven is sent to the colony Ballast to track down and assassinate Arlon Marcozo, a renown mercenary. Before his death, Marcozo would later reveal Monolith's involvement in the rising conflict on Ballast, prompting Naomi to defect from the sect and seek answers herself. * Lineage: Huntress Volume II Fireteam Patron is deployed to handle a hostage situation at the Shukka Shipping Wharf on Ballast. Naomi Marres contacts, Gregg Waller to request assistance in investigating the existence and actions of Monolith. Dr. Ian Carabach tasks Jax Rojas and the members of Fireteam Dark Horse with apprehending Twenty-Seven. The team is unsuccessful and suffers a casualty. Naomi later attempts a solo infiltration of the Monolith HQ but is captured. She is rescued by Gregg Waller and the members of Fireteam Patron. Category:Ascend Machinima Universe